Lorvan Wyrell, the Arbiter
Lorvan Wyrell is a character that is played by Lord Arbiter. This is his first character, and has been active for around ~2~ years. Excuse my grammar mistakes, I'm usually writing this out late at night. I'm greatly influenced by the works of Tolkien, and I am drawing inspriation from Sauron, and some things from Game of Thrones. Biography Lorvan Wyrell was born to a woman called Illaria in Senntisten, 2E 3721. He suffered a genetic mutation which made him unusually tall, no matter his age. His father, a mahjarraht, abandoned Illaria once he learned she was with child. He had a peaceful beginning, although he was filled with doubt about the future, with Zaros being gone. Wyrell had no friends; He was different than the other children. He didn't understand why. He repressed the powers that he gained from being a Half Mahjarraht. He wanted to be normal. He wanted to have friends. He was alone, and that filled him with spite. This anger that he had, he channeled it into learning how to effectively use a sword. He became an adept swordsman by the time he was 19, occassionaly fighting off the common Zamorakian raiding parties that harrassed senntisten. However, When the fall of Senntisten came, all hell broke loose. Senntisten fell; It had no chance. Wyrell saw his mother killed by the invading forces, and he fled. (His father was presumably killed during the fall of senntisten as well.) Wyrell, heading north into the forinthry, would gradually make his way southwest, to know what is known as the Asgarnian Ice dungeon, being harrased by Saradominist scouting parties. In his haste to escape, He fell through the ground into snow, knocking him out. The Cave, would unfortunately suffer from a small earthquake, and Wyrell would be buried under snow, flash freezing and preserving him. He would remain this way untill 5E 139. Discovery A group of explorers entered the Asgarnian Ice dungeon in 5E 139. One of them, happened to be Cyrius, a Zarosian Mahjarraht under the guise of a wealthy human captain. Under a series of fortunate circumstances, Wyrell was found frozen in a block of ice similar to the Mahjarraht Jhallan. Cyrius, recognizing a halfling immediately, ordered the other adventurers out of the cavern, and began to thaw Wyrell. Once Wyrell was thawed, he was whisked away to Cyrius's tower, to be questioned. The adventurers found no trace of their captain nor the strange man in the Ice. Apprentice Upon arrival to Cyrius's tower due to a very quick teleport, a very confused Wyrell was locked in a cage and thoroughly questioned by Cyrius. Wyrell found he knew nothing of how he was frozen, what he was doing there, or generally anything of his past life. He only knew his name, and how to use a sword. Cyrius, taking pity, decided to raise him as his own, as his own family had been killed by Saradominists during the God Wars. For thirty years, Cyrius taught him about Zaros, the ways of the mahjarraht, and would teach him a fake life, leading him to belive it, beliving he was doing Wyrell good by giving him a false identity, And since Cyrius was an expert necromancer, he summoned skilled undead for Wyrell to train his swordsmanship on. Wyrell slowly gained the bulk he is known for today by training countless hours with two swords. Around 5E 159, Cyrius gifted him with a set of armour and shield, expertly crafted out of mithril, along with a matching hand a half sword, out of adamant. Wyrell would use this set for a long time. The Hunt In 5E 169, Cyrius deemed Wyrell fit enough to leave his tower fortress. Before leaving, he told Wyrell of the abandoned fortress of Aztarsk-Dur. He offered to help repair it, if he could find it. Cyrius also cast a simple spell, to make Wyrell appear human. Having never seen his true "form", Wyrell assumed he was human. Wyrell looked and looked, he could not find it. Stopping in falador for the overthrow of the overlord 'Vile, he met Dion Magnan. He disliked Saradominists, and the pair quickly struck up a hatred for one another. They would Duel many times in the next coming months, but getting nowhere. He'd stride around falador, openly flaunting about Zarosianism. He was eventually confronted by Cyrius, who warned him to stop. Wyrell, in his arrogance, told him to, in short, to piss off. Cyrius left Wyrell alone. Unknown to Wyrell, Cyrius was slain by a group of Bandosians. Wyrell, having nowhere to go, as he never knew where Cyrius's tower was, he stayed in Falador. During this time of relative peace in Wyrell's life, he met Overlord 'Vile in the tavern. The pair quickly struck up a "Friendship", if you can call it that. Wyrell was told of Cyrius's death by 'Vile, and decided he needed to leave falador. However, when leaving falador, he was confronted by Dion again. The pair dueled, and again, noone was hurt. After the duel, a shady man handed wyrell a purple playing card card, with 'Viles symbol on it. He took the card and set off for Morytania. He was bored with Morytania, albeit being hunted by Vyrewatch for his blood. Upon crossing the salve, he was confronted by a Bandosian Construct. It was Cyrius. Cyrius never died, his spirit was left on Gielinor for an unknown reason. He possed this construct and warned Wyrell to be secretive. Wyrell, being arrogant as hell, declined. Cyrius warned him the next time they meet, he would not be as friendly and proclaimed Wyrell's excommunication from the Zarosian Empire. Wyrell fled to what is southwest of falador, and the ancient fortress of Aztarsk-Dur presented itself to him, in his time of need. Wyrell took refuge here, finding a large amount of warriors. They proclaimed him lord of the castle. Cyrius, would get wind of this, and would eventually find the fortress as well. He chased Wyrell throughout, burning the men and razing the castle. Upon having nowhere else to run, Cyrius confronted Wyrell at the roof, magical flames crawling up the solid stone. Wyrell shed his armour, and jumped off the roof, lunging for a rope crane, breaking the mechanism and falling into the moat. Cyrius, satisfied that Wyrell was seemingly dead, teleported away. Wyrell broke his leg and fractured his arm in the fall, and painfully swam for the sewer entrace to the underfortress. He hid here with the remaining survivors, as the castle collapsed all around him. Resurgence They were stuck under tons of stone. They had enough supplies to last a month, no more. The sewer was blocked, and so was the only exit. The underfortress, true to its reputation, held firm. Wyrell was in a lot of pain, to be blunt. The men constructed a splint for his leg and wrapped his arm in a tough fabric. He had a lot of time to think, as the men tried to mine their way out. He thought of Cyrius, and if Cyrius thought he was dead. He though of Cyrius's warnings to be secretive, and and how he attacked him because of it. He decided to take on another alias, calling himself The Arbiter of Aztarsk-Dur. He also crafted another disguise for himself, Lord Edric of Wenderly. Lord Edric needed clothing to make the disguise belivable. He had none. He had a thin set of chainmail and some leather. He decided to bide his time on the matter, and wait till the men broke free of their imprisonment of stone. A couple of weeks later, one of the men made a crack, and they breathed the fresh air once more. They made the opening big enough for two men to walk through, and the Arbiter of Aztarsk-Dur stepped into the sunlight. He ordered the men to pillage what they could and to take as many slaves as possible. They were going to reconstruct the fortress. Meanwhile, The Arbiter set about aquiring some fancy noble clothes for his disguise. He bought some at a fancy dress shop, and thought back to his chainmail that he had. He layered the chainmail under the clothing; this would stop a sword stroke or two, nothing more. He felt naked and akward without his armour, and assumed the indentity of Lord Edric of Wenderly for the first time. He set off for Falador. Arriving in falador, he saw two nobles talking about a holiday ball. Chancing on the fact that there were no invitations, he arrived, and mainly watched. He was approached by a shady pair asking them to come on a walk with them. Sensing not all was as it seems, he accused them of being sent by Cyrius to finish the deed. They had heard of Cyrius, and that confirmed Wyrells suspicion. He attacked the man, and was held at knifepoint till he dropped his sword by another man. He followed the pair upstairs, to see a large crowd gathering for the fireworks. Rumours of a Dragon quickly spread, and Wyrell left, following the shady pair at their behest. He knew he could escape, but he wanted to see what this was about. They revealed themselves as the Mahjarraht Kronos and Aurora, and they have been looking for him. They explained Cyrius did not have the authority to Excommunicate him, and although Kronos wanted to, Aurora convinced him not to. They also dropped the bomb that he was not human, He was a Half-Mahjarraht, and had been repressing his power. They also promised to explain more, and to give in to the urges he has been having. They left the party peacefully, and Wyrell returned to falador to bide his time, until Aztarsk-Dur was repaired. Awakening Upon returning to Falador, Wyrell's mind drifted to Cyrius. Cyrius was very cunning, he would be able to find out easily if Wyrell survived. Wyrell saw 'Vile around falador, and thought it would be wonderful helping him to find and possibly terminate the thing Cyrius had become. Still possesing the belt he wore with his previous set of armour, a couple runes, and the card given to him bearing 'Viles symbol, he set them on the table. Noticing the card glowed when near magic, he overloaded the card with magic, it teleporting him to 'Viles citadel above Falador. After a lengthy discussion with the Overlord, 'Vile agreed to help him with Cyrius. Wyrell continued hanging around Falador as Lord Edric of Wenderly, when he heard of the king's death, and the new king, Andreas's, coronation to take place soon. Wyrell travelled back to the fortress of Aztarsk-Dur, finding no slaves, but warriors, toiling to rebuild the fallen fortress. It was nearing completion do to Wyrell's delight. He met the Mahjarraht Aurora, and they entered, talking about his armour. She decided to help him with the forging of the new armour. Travelling to an ancient Lava forge she knew of, she lit the forge and supplied him with Mithril and what rune she had, presumably having no use for it. The two toiled together for days in the forge, forging the armour out of mithril, and the swords of rune. Wyrell asked Aurora for the knowledge to summon his armour, allowing him to freely and quickly change between his disguise and his set of plate armour. She simply replied, "You already know. Just think", and she left him to his thoughts. Teleporting to falador, he arrived for the coronation of King Andreas I of Asgarnia. He, as Lord Edric of Wenderly, swore fealty to the crown, and attended the after-party, having a few cups of ale. He was there when the unknown guard was pushed into the fire, and heard the mans pleas of "Kill me." Angering a old man who was trying to save him, he gave the man the gift of mercy, alongside a girl of 16 who helped. Everyone fled the party, and he travelled to the king to inquire if he was in trouble. The king told him to return to his lands, and that he would send a letter. He returned to the fortress of Aztarsk-Dur, but would become bored. Wyrell met and parleyed with a emmisary of a Zamorakian Warlord, who warned him they must join together to ride out the coming storm. Wyrell, ignored this for the most part and relieved the man's memory of the fortress's location. Upon travelling on the road to Falador, He noticed a man openly preaching about the Empty Lord, Zaros. Wyrell was having none of this, and took the man prisoner after a short fight. The man was imprisoned in the torture chambers in Aztarsk-Dur, and was later flayed alive by Wyrell himself. The man's skin hangs in the underfortress, as a testament of his devotion to the Empty Lord's secrecy. Death Arbiter's Memory returned and he was wracked with guilt and grief. He ordered the miners of 'Dur to go deeper, unintentionally awakening a dark entity from its slumber. The entirety of Aztarsk-Dur lies in ruins, with treasures hidden in the tangle of ruins. Arbiter and around 25000 men died that day. The island Aztarsk-Dur is on, is smoking as if something erupted. Ash rains down on the nearby areas, and will continue for many years to come. A single message in the bottle would be found on the shores of Port-Sarim, and the contents would quickly spread like wildfire. "I see Fire. Fire inside the mountain. I see fire inside the trees. Ash rains down and it seems the sun is rising in the west for the second time in the day. Dead things in the water. Dead things in trees. Send help." Possessions Wyrell owns a number of things that he has aquired. They will be listed as below. Second age armour; Destroyed. Second age weapon; Destroyed. Mithril armour and shield gifted to him by Cyrius; Destroyed. Adamant sword gifted to him by Cyrius; Presumably destroyed. Aztarsk-Dur; Rebuilt and active. Rougly 40000 gold in Aztarsk-Dur's treasury. Roughly 5000 defenders of Aztarsk-Dur. Mithril armour set, with kitesield;forged in a lava forge;Immaculate condition. Dual rune hand a half swords, gifted to him by Aurora;Immaculate condition;One hangs in the armoury. A Commorb;Immaculate condition. (He doesn't know what it is, however.) Personality Wyrell is pretty er, to be blunt, messed up. He suffers from vivid hallucinations that paralyze his entire body; this is his memory coming back to him, slowly. He's power hungry, arrogant, ruthless, and willing to do whatever necessary to keep the secrecy that the Zarosians have worked on for many years. He has nothing left of a "moral compass", and suffers from depression, now that his memory is coming back to him. Lord Edric of Wenderly Lord Edric of Wenderly is a disguise created by Wyrell to further cloak himself in secrecy. He is using illusion magic to again make him appear human. Lord Edric of Wenderly recently swore fealty to the crown of Asgarnia, and you can find him walking around Falador usually. Aztarsk-Dur Aztarsk-Dur is an ancient Zarosian stronghold that is icly located on the island of Crandor, it is connected to the mainland by a long bridge. The fortress itself is cloaked in a thick fog, and many think the place haunted, and do not dare to set foot there. The bridge seemingly has no end, and most turn back because of the fog that is so thick, you cannot see your hand infront of your face, and some find it hard to breath. If you continue on, you will begin hallucinating vividly. In short, Aztarsk-Dur is cursed as all hell to ward off unwelcome outsiders. The fortress is littered with Zarosian banners and Zarosian symbols, and consists of two parts: The fortress, and the underfortress. The underfortress is the most secure place in Aztarsk-Dur, and has never been breached by invading forces. Oocly, the fortress is the Black knight's fortress, and the underfortress is the Taverly Black knight's base. Jagex, get started on a not ruined Zarosian fortress soon. :L. Trivia Wyrell is pretty messed up in the head. Wyrell is Asexual. Wyrell's favorite food is beef. Any kind of beef. Cooked any way. Beef. Beef. Beef. I suck at Trivia!Category:Characters Category:Crossbreeds Category:Humans Category:Mahjarrat Category:Zarosian Category:Lawful Category:Evil